Heart in the Snow
by Raine
Summary: Ayeka takes a walk on a snowy day, that proves fateful. Ryoko, of course, starts a snowball fight.


**The Boring Disclaimer:**I don't own Tenchi Muyo.If I did this wouldn't be a fan fic.In fact, if I did own Tenchi Muyo, I'd be sitting in Japan right now, drawing the show for something like this, and getting paid for it, not sitting here in Minnesota, late at night, typing out a short story.About snow.I'm getting sick of snow.

**Authors Note:**Sorry if the animals in here are Minnesotan.I don't know any animals that live in Japan.If anyone cares to correct me, go ahead.

One snowy day, on a day just like the day Tenchi's mother died, was walking outside, thinking of something she could do to make Tenchi love her.It was freezing out, even for a person wrapped up in a warm winter coat, but at least there was no Ryoko.Actually, Ayeka thought, it was quite pretty out here.On Jurai, there was no such thing as snow, but there were plenty of beautiful trees.The snow tended to sparkle as it settled on the trees, reminding her of the light that Jurai trees produced when communicating.

Ayeka laughed happily and flung herself back into a snow bank.It was so peaceful out here, on earth.On Jurai, she had been constantly attended, and had almost never been completely alone.On Earth, she could take a walk, go shopping, and no one would care.

A chickadee fly over the sky, twittering happily.It seemed to be the only animal around, everything else hiding from the snow.Ayeka stood up and brushed the snow off her clothes, watching it fall to the ground.Looking around, she decided that she was far enough from home, and turned around.She ran forward, giggling like a little girl, as she fell face first into the snow.She stood up and brushed herself off again, pausing to look at some deer tracks before starting again.

Ayeka slowed down as she noticed the Masaki home through the trees.Her thoughts of nature turned to thoughts of Tenchi, and she started worrying about him again.

Tenchi was such a kind boy, and he even had Jurai blood-her finding him couldn't be coincidence, surely!But she was afraid that it might be, that maybe she had accidentally come here, that Tenchi was meant for some one else like Ryoko.Ryoko – she was trouble.She's so much more beautiful that me!Ayeka thought.How could Tenchi ever pick me over her?

She sat there for several minutes, worrying.As she thought, her finger absentmindedly drew a heart in the snow, then A+T inside of it.Finally, she sighed, and stood up.

She was just walking into the backyard, when a snowball flew at her from nowhere, smacking her in the side of the head.There was a laugh, and Ryoko appeared behind her.Ayeka whirled around.

"You!"She accused.

"Got you, Princess."She smirked and diffused to farther away.Ayeka leaned down and scooped up some snow, backing it inexpertly into a loose ball. She threw it, but it fell short, and fell apart before hitting the ground.She quickly made another one, tighter packed.This time it went farther, but Ryoko diffused before it could hit her.It flew through the space she had left, and --- hit Tenchi in the chest as he walked towards the house.

Tenchi blinked and looked down in surprise as he felt something smack against him.Snow stuck to his clothing as the snowball rolled off his shirt.He smiled and bent down to grab some snow.

"Where's Ryoko?She started this, right?"Ayeka nodded.

"Yes, but I don't know where she went."

"Well, then.Were you just headed inside?"

"Yes.I was just going to take a nice hot bath."

"Yeah, that bath Washu build is really something, isn't it?"

"It's amazing.It's really too bad that she didn't build you one, Tenchi."

"Maybe she'll get to it some day.Ayeka, should we go in now?"Tenchi asked, glancing around, still holding his snowball.

"If you want to, Tenchi."

"Well, then lets go!"Tenchi smiled again started walking.Ayeka walked alongside him.They were in the middle of the yard when Ryoko appeared.

"Tenchiiiii."She said, almost like a cat circling its prey.She draped her arms around Tenchi's neck as Ayeka bristled."Wouldn't you rather walk with me?Let's get rid of Ayeka and walk together."

Tenchi pulled her arms off of his neck and stepped back.

"Hey Ryoko."Tenchi said.She looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, Tenchi?"

"Catch."He through her the snowball, and it landed right in her surprised face.Ayeka giggled.Ryoko opened her mouth and spit out water.

"Hey, that's not funny!"Ryoko disappeared again.Ayeka stopped laughing and looked around for her.They were about to start walking again when Tenchi yelled "Duck!"and pushed Ayeka to the ground, landing on top of her.A snowball flew over their heads, and Ryoko cursed, then disappeared.

Ayeka felt wet snow on her face, and something pushing her down.When she realized it was Tenchi, she tried to get up, embarrassed.

"Wait, Ayeka."He said quietly.She stopped pushing."This is kind of comfortable, isn't it?"

She held her breath.What was he saying?

"I say your drawing out there, in the snow."She blushed, and turned around in the snow, so she was facing him.It wasn't easy, but he helped by lifting his weight up from her for a second.

"Tenchi, I'm so embarrassed, I didn't mean-" She said hurriedly, but he stopped her.

"It's alright, Ayeka.It was a very nice picture."

"Tenchi?"Ayeka asked softly.She was suddenly very aware of Tenchi, how he was so very close to here, how beautiful his eyes were, how lovely he was-with a start, she even noticed that there was a slight pressure between her legs.

"Ayeka."He paused for breath, and Ayeka later swore that her heart skipped a beat."Let's make that picture a reality."He leaned towards her and she closed her eyes in bliss as he kissed her.

"Tenchi."She said as they paused for breath."The bath-Washu's bath is open.Why don't we go up there?"

He nibbled on her ear, before kissing her again.They looked at each other, and neither noticed that snow was almost melting around them as Tenchi picked up Ayeka and carried her away.


End file.
